User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Dante vs. Homura
Well guys, Season 3 is coming to a close. Of all the battles in Season 3, 4 up to this point needed a Useful Notes blog to determine a true winner (Mami vs. Vash, Dark Pit vs. Morrigan, Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, and Maka vs. Ruby), and now appropriately, the last battle of the season requiring a Useful Notes blog is the epic Season Finale itself. Dante, Son of Sparda. Homura, Time-traveling Magical Girl. ]] It's time for a Useful Notes blog! Dante (Note: The Dante I am using will be classic Dante from Devil May Cry 1-4 and even SMT. The reason I am not including DmC is because he is significantly weaker than classic Dante and his other abilities won't be helpful or necessary against his opponent. Thanks to Nkstjoa for the Dante notes! Dante and his brother Vergil were born the sons of Sparda, a demon who betrayed his own kind and separated the human and demon worlds. After Sparda disappeared, the young Dante and Vergil watched helplessly as their mother was killed by demons. He has developed a hatred of demons, and will kill them at any price. Background *Name: Dante (Who needs a last name?) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Human/Demon *Often fights demons for money *Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes *Hates reboots *Totally not fangirl bait Close-Range Weapons *Rebellion **Broadsword **Got it from Sparda **Totally didn't take a cue from Star Wars and can be thrown akin to a boomerang **Can cut through almost anything *Cerberus **Ice-infused nunchucks **Can stretch to incredible lengths *Agni & Rudra **Two scimitars; one is red, one is blue **Can be used for fire and tornado attacks *Nevan **Guitar-esque weapon **Totally didn't take a cue from Batman and can summon bats and shoot electricity *Ifrit **Fire-infused gauntlets **Hotter than Morrigan Aenslanda volcano *Gilgamesh **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor **Powered by thrusters *Lucifer **Metallic backpack-like... thing **Summons spectral swords Ranged Weapons *Ebony & Ivory **Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante **Rapid-fire shots **Shots can be charged with demonic energy **Totally didn't take a cue from a Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder song *Coyote-A **Shotgun customized for use against demonic enemies **Hits at any range, but most effective up close *Spiral **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds **Shots can be ricocheted off walls *Grenadegun **It does grenades… **Were you expecting anything else? *Artemis **Demonic armcannon-like gun **Totally didn't take a cue from Guts *Nightmare-b **Demonic Firearm **Fires reflectable shots **Can be charged with Devil Trigger Pandora *Devil Arm with 666 forms *Dante has only utilized these seven: **Epidemic: Blowgun **Hatred: Bazooka **Revenge: Laser Cannon **Jealousy: Gatling Gun **Argument: Mobile Missile Battery **Grief: Boomerang **Omen: Damages all surrounding enemies **Reboot: Upsets irrational Dante purists Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Capable of breaking stone *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability **Can take attacks from late-game Demi Fiend *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Accuracy **Can shoot bullets *Healing Factor *Quicksilver **Slows down time **Drains his Devil Trigger gauge *Trickster **Focuses on dodging enemy attacks *Swordmaster **Lets him use his swords to their full potential *Gunslinger **Lets him use his guns to their full potential *Royal Guard **If done correctly, lets him block against anything **Totally didn't take a cue from Wobbuffet, because it can then be used to return the damage *Doppelganger **Lets him project an astral version of himself to use in the fight **It can't go Devil or Majin Trigger; uses up his Devil Trigger gauge Devil Trigger *Unleashes near-full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Enables flight and new abilities *Lasts for a limited time *Totally didn't take a cue from... actually I can't think of one for this Majin Form *Activated upon critical health *Invulnerable *Twin red blades protruding from arms *Fires fireballs, and blasts of light and darkness *Lasts for a limited time *Whether he would actually be able to use it is questionable Feats *Surpassed Sparda *Blocked a punch from the Savior *Nearly impervious to pain *Has unlimited ammo... somehow... *Was able to keep up with late-game Demi-Fiend, a multiverse-buster **Dante didn't even need Devil Trigger or Majin Form for this Faults *Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy *Regeneration takes longer if drained *Flesh offers no defense against penetration or slashes *Possesses incredible bad luck *Can't be rebooted without upsetting fans But will he be able to keep up with the time-traveling Magical Girl, Homura Akemi? Homura Akemi Homura Akemi was a weak, frail young girl with heart problems until she befriended Madoka Kaname at Mitakihiara Middle School. Homura spent a lot of her time being protected by the Magical Girl Madoka, but then tragedy struck when she and resident Magical Girl Mami Tomoe were killed by Walpurgisnacht. Homura then swore to protect Madoka and used up her wish to make sure that Madoka would never be killed as long as she would protect her. Background *Name: Homura Akemi *Height: 5'1 *Weight: Unknown *Age: 14 *Human/Magical Girl *Hates Kyubey with a passion *Has reset time well over 100 times now *Yandere mode over Madoka? Weapons *Stores an infinite amount of weapons in her shield, including but not limited to: **Desert Eagle **FN Minimi **Beretta **Remington **Howa **RPG **AT **Pipe Bombs **Shrapnel Grenades **Flashbang Grenades **C-4s **Golf Club **A Bow *She steals these all from the Yakuza Magical Girl Properties *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed **Can keep up with a speeding truck just by running (it was implied she wasn't even trying) *Superhuman Durability **Can take being crushed between buildings, being eaten alive, attacks from Walpurgisnacht, Oktavia von Seckendorff, and Kriemhild Gretchen, and getting shot in the head *Superhuman Reflexes *Healing Factor, thanks to Soul Gem **She dies if her Soul Gem is broken or is farther than 100 kilometers away from her Time Manipulation *Can stop time **This can work for theoretically as long as she wants, and it only stops working when people know she can do it *Can rewind time to at least two months in the past Homulilly *Homura's witch form **Creates a labyrinth around her **This labyrinth is capable of stretching across the entire planet *Is capable of wiping memories *Makes others feel despair just by being around her *Is powerful enough to take on Oktavia von Seckendorff, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko all at once *Has powerful familiars do a lot of her fighting **These familiars are NOT outside help; they are made from her own energy *Can use a red magical energy capable of destroying even Kyubey *If she remains in this state for too long, she loses her humanity Demon Homura *Homura's final form *On par with Goddess Madoka *Can reset the entire universe and everything that has ever happened *Can steal multiversal power *Is capable of severely damaging minds and souls *Can emotionally scar even the most stoic of beings *Has multiverse-wide power *Time-space manipulation *Can even survive her Soul Gem being destroyed Feats *Has defeated countless witches *Made Madoka a God *Fought against Walpurgisnacht and Kriemhild Gretchen *Created a planet-wide labyrinth *Held her own against Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Oktavia von Seckendorff all at once *Survived her own Soul Gem being destroyed... twice *Reset the universe and became a Demon, keeping part of Madoka's power for herself *Made Kyubey her eternal servant after wiping him from existence and then bringing him back Faults *Puts her devotion towards Madoka before herself *Her weapons are non-magical *Often accomplishes nothing when she tries to make a difference *Soul Gem is a weak point *We don't know the full extent of Demon Homura's power *Did nothing wrong, yet became a witch anyway Comparison Dante's Advantages *Better weaponry *Superior close-combat fighter *Better physical ability *More mentally stable *Base form is superior to Homura's base form Homura's Advantages *Time-space manipulation FTW *Much more battle experience *Infinite weaponry *Much more power behind her attacks *Can influence Dante's mind and soul And now, some answers to a few questions: 1. Could either of these two kill each other with basic attacks? Honestly, these two probably would never be able to kill each other in their base forms. Dante's insane durability and Homura's inability to die unless from the Soul Gem breaking would force them to up the ante, which would in turn make them even more durable. Either of them would have to think of some convoluted way to pull victory. 2. Who is smarter? Neither of them are Batman levels of tactical genius, but in the end I have to say Homura. She is easily one of the smartest of the Magical Girls, rivaled only by Kyoko in that regard. Her time-stop ability also allows her to study her opponent, meaning that she has that edge too. 3. Does Dante's battle against Demi Fiend mean anything here? While Demi Fiend is possibly more powerful than Homura, he's powerful in a different way. Homura is a conceptual entity and makes the laws of physics not apply. Honestly, Dante will likely have a harder time against Homura than against Demi Fiend. However, the same could likely apply to Homura stealing Madoka's power: It's an entirely different ball game. 4. Who has the superior healing factor? Dante's body is more durable than Homura's, but Homura is technically immortal if her Soul Gem isn't pierced. Homura's healing never diminishes, but Dante's healing does if he is to tire in battle. So I'll have to go with Homura here. So, with that out of the way, now looks like we get to find out who would win in a battle between these two. Who would I pick? This battle is incredibly close. It's possibly closer than Lloyd vs. Kirito and Maka vs. Ruby. But in the end, I might have determined a winner. However, no one likes spoilers, so I won't say anything. But of course, I haven't made the call yet. Who wins? Dante Homura Category:Blog posts